


Comfortable

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, oooh damn its getting hot in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: Gajeel’s birthday takes a turn from sweet to saucy when he finds an odd costume in Levy’s drawer. The mood was already hot, and a revelation about a mission during their council days turns things up to eleven. In a sea of drinks and skin, Gajeel watches another side of his wife unfurl, and she wants to tease him within an inch of his sanity.





	Comfortable

Gajeel pushed her back against the door as it swung shut. His breath was hot against her neck, laced with whiskey from their adventures earlier that evening. Grabbing Levy’s ass, he lifted her up and spun her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling as her feet touched the floor. Gajeel spun her again, and they danced around the living room in what felt like a tipsy dream. Falling onto the couch, they sighed collectively; it had been quite the evening already. Levy propped her chin up on his chest and leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Happy birthday, Gajeel.”

Every time she said his name his heart fluttered. Levy giggled, kicking her feet into the air. The motion sent one of her shoes flying, but tonight she didn’t mind. Something else held her every thought. Biting the corner of her lower lip, she traced shapes against her husband’s chest; the anticipation she’d held back all night ready to bubble over. 

“You know what I wanna do?” Levy said coyly. “I wanna get out of all these layers—and into something a little less comfortable.” Her fingers rubbed the hem of her skirt. “Let’s play a little game.” Sitting up, she motioned to the bedroom. “You go pick out something special that you like from my drawer—anything you want—and I'll go mix us a few more drinks.” Without giving him a second to react, Levy hopped off his chest and sauntered into the kitchen. Gajeel stared agape as she walked away. The game—the one he’d been waiting for since they left on their date—was afoot. 

Gajeel practically skipped, giddy as the first time he’d kissed her, into their bedroom and made a beeline for the drawer he knew Levy was alluding to. It was the one closest to the floor—where she kept her more intimate items. He rummaged for something special to commemorate the evening. Each set made him smile fondly; sweaty memories played in his head as he took out the various pieces. Colors and smells flashed through his mind, each as distinct and vibrant as the lingerie that elicited them. 

Gajeel’s fingers brushed against an unfamiliar fabric wadded up in the back corner of the drawer. Curious, he pulled out the small bundle. This wasn’t Levy’s usual style but it was oh so sexy, and yet, he couldn’t recall seeing it before. He took a longer sniff—still nothing. His wife loved showing off her lingerie to him, and it was irksome that he could not remember this set. Gajeel returned to the living room with the costume in hand. 

“Hey, Lev. These new? I can’t seem to remember them, and I know I would remember something like this.”

Levy looked up from her cocktail shaker and her eyes went wide as she recognized the bundle of fabric. A rosy hue sprouted across her cheeks. This time, it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“Oh, that,” she murmured. Levy tried to break their gaze, but the look in Gajeel’s eyes pressed her onward. “It was back when we were on the council.” Her fingers twiddled together and she chewed her lower lip. “Remember that mission where I had to pose as a cocktail waitress in that—establishment—to root out those smugglers?” Gajeel nodded, prompting her further. “Well, that wasn't the original mission, and I wasn't supposed to be going undercover as a cocktail waitress…” A hint of nerves shook her voice. Gently reaching around her for a hug, Gajeel held her and stroked her hair.

“Lev, just tell me, c'mon.”

She inhaled deeply and let the words pour out in a single breath. “Originally, I was supposed to go undercover as a dancer, and that was going to be my costume.” Levy looked up into his eyes and saw something unexpected: mirth. As if to say, that was all? She rattled on, weight lifting from her chest. “They had me work with an undercover specialist so I could play the part, but I wasn't really convincing anyone. It wasn't long after we'd gotten serious, though we were always kinda serious, and I just wasn't comfortable with other people—especially those smugglers—looking at me that way. You're the only one I’d want to have watching—and I wasn’t great at climbing the pole. Short ya know.” Gajeel pulled her closer as Levy’s words spun out of control.

“Well, you're certainly comfortable climbing one pole now.” He smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. “So that's why they sent me on a different mission? So I wouldn't bust the jaw of every person who dared to watch you?” 

Levy sighed, relaxing in her husband’s arms. “Yeah, I was the only one who could do it. The smugglers spoke a really rare dialect, and those council translators were always so slow. They’d never be able to handle undercover work.” Her voice faltered as one of their less successful undercover missions flashed in her mind. “Anyways, I learned what I could, but I just couldn't perform for anyone that wasn’t—you. So we scrapped the idea and managed to rework things so I could pose as a drink girl. Not as much shaking—or skin—but I still got to wear the tights. They told me to keep the outfit just in case something similar came up again, so I could help if I’d changed my stance on the subject.”

“Glad I don't have to go back there and crack in the skulls of any council idiots that mighta made ya do that.”

Levy gave him a little squeeze, her embarrassment abating.

“Well, I actually had a little fun with the dancing itself. I just couldn't get comfortable enough thinking about people watching me to make it believable.”

“Oh?” Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow. He knew his wife was more adventurous than she appeared, and this development was definitely intriguing.

“It was kinda fun working on what made me look seductive. Back then I was just beginning to not be as shy about my body—I wasn’t used to feeling sexy.”

“You were always sexy, Lev,” he countered, giving her ass a little squeeze. He offered her the outfit. “So, this costume hasn't debuted yet?” His question hung in the air, beckoning her to bite. And she did, taking the sparkling fabric from her husband. “Not yet. But you may be able to convince me, Captain Redfox.”

Gajeel's eyes widened at the mention of his title, and he licked his lips, pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Only if you want to, Levy.”

His wife smiled back at him mischievously. “Happy birthday, dear.” She leaned in close and grabbed his crotch, breathing against his ear, “Why don't you finish the drinks while I get changed.”

Stunned, Gajeel’s vision blurred as he watched Levy walk away, her hips swinging exaggeratedly in the way she knew he loved. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; she always managed to steal the air from his lungs. After pouring another glass of whiskey sour, Gajeel sat down and adjusted his pants. His erection was already pressing uncomfortably against the seam. They probably didn't need more foreplay to be ready for what was to come, but he was curious about what she'd learned, and how she'd enjoyed the shaking and skin.

He sipped on his cocktail as he sat there waiting for her and tried to recreate the fabric he'd found—and those tights—in his head. Gajeel's mind flickered for a moment to who could have suggested she do this for the council, and a low growl escaped his lips. Grunting, he shook the thought from his mind. He didn't like when she went undercover by herself, especially when she had to flirt for information. Levy was his wife, and dragons don't like to share. But it was ultimately her decision, and he wouldn’t get in the way of Levy doing her job. Still, she hadn't wanted anyone but him to see her like that, and the reminder eased his frustration. Gajeel knew he was a lucky man to have Levy by his side, and he'd be sure to show her his appreciation tonight.

A muffled curse made his ears perk up.

“Lev,” he called, “do you need help?”

“No, no, definitely not,” she answered furiously. “Just relax and close your eyes, hun.” Her voice took on a sultry note. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Gajeel did as she asked, settling against the couch. A few moments later he heard the creak and close of a door as Levy walked into the room. He chuckled at the patter of her tiny feet against the floor; it was one of his favorite noises. But something was off this time, there was a sharp almost hard sound each time she stepped.

Levy leaned over the back of the couch, placing her hands over his eyes. Gajeel breathed in deeply; her scent was heady and intoxicating.

“I can smell ya, Lev, how much you want me.” He shifted, reaching for his wife, but she nudged him back into place. This was exactly what she wanted—to tempt his every sense. 

“No peeking, Captain,” Levy purred, leaning over to grab his drink. She let her breasts drag along his chest as she pulled away. “I’ll take that for you, but remember, tonight my favors aren't free.

Gajeel gulped, nodding his head in understanding. They definitely didn't need the show that was about to come, but he knew it was going to be a damn good one. His cock fought against his pants, yearning to be released as he waited patiently, eyes closed, for her to return.

Suddenly, her lips were on his own, and Gajeel could taste sweet alcohol on Levy’s breath. Her hands guided his over soft skin to fabric as their tongues twisted together until something abruptly snapped against his fingers. Gajeel’s focus shattered, and he let out a low whine. This was going to be really good. 

“I’m going to need to frisk you for a badge, Captain. Can’t be too careful with people.” Levy brushed against his crotch as she popped open each of the buttons on his shirt. She ran her hands over his torso and hips, lingering as she checked him. 

“Looks like you’re the real deal. So, you willing to pay for a show?” Gajeel nodded furiously. “Alright then, Captain. Clock starts now. You can open your eyes, and see your prize for the evening.” He smiled, no matter what, Levy was still Levy, and Levy loved to play with words.

Silently, Gajeel took in the sight of his wife. To his surprise, she was wearing his old council jacket. She gave him a wicked smile and started to unbutton the clasps one by one, careful not to let anything underneath show. With a leisurely twirl, Levy let the fabric slip from her shoulders. Gajeel tried to slow his breathing, slow the beating of his heart, slow the growing space between his jeans as his hardened length fought and won a battle against the waistband of his pants. His eyes flitted around madly as he attempted to take in every detail.

This wasn’t the normal, sweet, dreamy Levy he knew. This was a deeper, darker, taunting Levy he’d seen but a handful of times before. She was much more confident and powerful, aware of all her charms. In that moment, he knew he’d do anything she asked of him. Already putty in her hands, all Gajeel wanted was to let her do as she pleased with him. And he understood what she’d meant by jiggling and skin. 

Levy stood there, watching his every reaction as she tossed the white jacket to the floor. Running a hand through her hair, she took a step closer, delighted as his eyes grew wide. She was clad—barely—in deep blue and black lace. A cropped corset made of midnight leather laid stark against her pearly skin. Sparkles along the bust caught the light and blue lace hugged her sides. A zipper ran the length of the top, barely closed as her breasts threatened to escape. Holding up her ensemble were two straps attached to a glittering collar that rested around her neck. 

Gajeel could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he took in every inch of his wife. His eyes traveled down her stomach, where nothing was left to the imagination, until he came across a small diamond shaped piece of fabric covering one of his favorite areas. The navy material was embellished with lace and glittered like her top. Long black straps held the whole thing in place, barely digging into her hips. God did he want to bite that scrap of fabric off. Gajeel’s gaze drifted lower. More lace held up the most surprising part of her outfit: jewel studded fishnet tights. Her legs sparkled each time she shifted her weight, the stones catching and reflecting the dim light of the room. Levy exuded seduction, and the look in her eyes threatened a delightful night.

She strode over to her husband, settling down on his lap.

“So, Captain, what do you think?”

He couldn't think. Gajeel’s mouth was suddenly dry, and all reason had abandoned him.

“Oh? Dragon got your tongue?” Levy leaned in closer, lips ghosting over his face. “Or maybe you're nervous? First time?” She angled her hips down, grinding into him until she opened her mouth in feigned realization. “I bet you're shy is all, Captain. How about I make things a little more comfortable for you?” Scooting back a little on his legs, Levy ran a finger across her lips, barely wetting it. Slowly, she lowered both hands, one hovering just above his cock, the other resting on the blue and black fabric over her crotch. Their eyes locked.

The barest sigh escaped her lips, and she began to work on them both. Gajeel groaned as she rubbed his cock over his pants. He'd foregone wrestling with his growing erection, leaving Levy do as she'd like, but what was truly driving him crazy were her fingers as she pleasured herself. He watched, whimpering, as her fingers dipped down below that scrap of fabric. Levy's cheeks were flushed, and she refused to break his gaze, moving faster and faster.

It was hard to breathe as Gajeel watched her, watched every emotion grace her face as she sat there fingering herself on his leg. A warm, damp spot grew where she sat. Every once in a while, Levy would bring her fingers out to have Gajeel wet them. That was when he couldn’t take it. He could taste her desire, and he wanted more. He lunged for her lips, but Levy dodged him easily, standing up and spinning around.

“Time for part two, Captain. Now that we’re all warmed up.” Gajeel bobbed his head in acknowledgement, still dizzy from part one. “Now, there’s no touching in part two—you’ll have to wait for part three for that.” Levy stood with her back to her husband and popped out her hip. “Gimme a beat, officer.” 

Gajeel scat and sang as she started to dance. First, Levy spun in circles, tossing her hair from side to side, eyeing him all the while. Down to the floor she slid, popping her ass out on the way back up. He changed the pace, slowing; she answered by swinging her hips with legs wide open. Biting her lower lip, Levy locked their eyes again and eased into a split, flashing her husband a nice view of the lingerie covering her crotch. Gajeel couldn’t help but stare. Daintily rising up, she turned around and repeated the procedure so he could watch her ass. Levy knew she was flexible, and tonight, she was going to tease him with it. His singing stopped abruptly, and Levy shot him a curious look.

“This is amazing, Lev. Yer so bold tonight, and I can’t wait for whatever part three is. But I’m seriously gonna have to make a trip to the council and pound in the skull of anyone who’d ask you to do this for—”

She stopped the thought with a kiss.

“Stop worrying, silly. All they did was give me the outfit and a few tips on what would entice a man. The rest is all me and is all for you. So, quit yer whining and enjoy your birthday show.” Levy felt him smile against her lips and relax into the kiss. They stayed that way for a minute, glued together in passion, until she broke for air.

“Now, Captain, I think you’ve earned yourself a taste of part three.” Levy pushed Gajeel up against the arm of the couch, leaving enough room for her to lie down in front of him. She grabbed his thighs and slid onto her back, knees rubbing together in anticipation. Her teeth grazed the bottom of his pants as she settled into place.

A snap drew Gajeel’s attention down. Levy’s fingers were toying with the straps around her hips. She plucked the elastic again, and he watched her thighs jiggle. Lowering each mass of straps one at a time, Levy showed off her delicate skin and the barely pink marks left by all the snapping. Gajeel wanted more than anything to run his lips across her hips—softer there than anywhere else—to make marks and soothe them a moment later. He was as subtle as a hurricane, and Levy took note. She reached for his hands, taking them in her own.

“Oh, Captain, do you recall the perks of part three?” She rubbed his hands along her hips and across the straps. “You get to touch.” However, Levy wasn’t about to give up all of her control. Maneuvering his fingers, she made him pluck the elastic, barely biting into her skin. His fingertips hovered just above her legs as they jiggled from the impact. Warm hands traced her sparkling tights, over and around the netting, and for a moment, she let them rest against her damp crotch. He was allowed a single flick of the finger before he had to withdraw, but not before she had him breathe in the scent—her scent—from the dripping finger.

Levy had his mind spinning in a haze. He wanted more, to hold her as intimately as two people could, and to make her heart race as fast as his own.

“I think it’s time to get to the stripping, Lev.”

She turned her head up and stole a sultry glance.

“My thoughts exactly.” Grabbing his collar, she pulled him into a hungry kiss. “It’s time for you to strip.”

Levy kissed her way up his exposed abs and chest, every sudden moan and gasp spurring her on. Gingerly, she pulled the shirt off his shoulders. Gajeel’s bare, toned torso was one of his more alluring assets, and Levy would have sat there savoring each touch if there wasn't something better ahead. She hooked a finger behind his waistband and ground herself against his hardened length one more time before shimmying the fabric off. Stroking him over his underwear, she pulled Gajeel down for a tongue tying kiss, then slipped his boxers off too. Levy smiled at her handiwork; her husband was stark naked and clearly turned on. Pride welled in her chest; the night was going so well, and they hadn’t even made it to the best part. Slowly, she turned and sauntered away.

Winking over her shoulder, Levy purred, “My turn.” Agonizing time passed as she pulled down her strappy underwear and unhooked them from her tights. She tossed them to her husband, and the tights quickly followed suit. Barely a breath later, Levy pounced, pressing a flurry of kisses around his neck. 

Skin lowered onto skin, and Gajeel lost all composure. Large, rough hands pulled her flush against him; he’d longed to have her ass in his hands all night, savoring the feeling. But Gajeel wasn't done. He wanted all of her. Suddenly his teeth were around her zipper, pulling it down and snapping the sparkling collar open. Time slowed to a halt, and they lost themselves in the satisfaction of bodies pressed together. No barriers, just heat. Gajeel ran his fingers through her hair, then began to brush every sensitive area she had.

“You ready, Gajeel,” Levy gasped through breathy moans, “for part four?”

His answer was clear in his kiss. Gajeel’s need for her took over; all at once, his lips were on her neck, pressing hot kisses down to her collar. He took his time there, feeling the soft thud of her heartbeat as he lapped the sensitive skin.

“Do ya know how hot that was?” he asked breathlessly. Fingers ran through her hair, gently moving Levy’s neck back and forth. “That collar, sparkling around yer neck. I just wanted to pull you to me and bite it off.”

“It certainly was fun,” Levy sighed.

“Ya know what’s more fun? These.” Gajeel grasped at her nipples and began to rub them with a featherlight touch. Levy inhaled sharply at the sudden stimulation. Circling faster, he gave her a pinch every now and then until Levy sat trembling under his touch. “Now, yer hard too.”

Levy chuckled; Gajeel loved his jokes and innuendos almost as much as she did. Every tweak of her buds made her shudder, wanting more, until one hard pinch had her keeling over with a loud whine. Stealing a glance back at her husband, she saw a satisfied grin grace his face. After teasing him relentlessly, this was his payback.

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying Levy to the edge of the couch and gingerly laying her over the arm of their sofa. Tension grew as he knelt, tossing her legs over his shoulders.

“Time to make you really squeal.” 

It was all the warning she got. Gajeel dove in, running smooth circles with his tongue around her slit. Angling her legs down and hips up, he had her right where he wanted. Next, he began the slow swirl around her clit. Levy convulsed around him as electricity raced through her veins. He picked up the pace with his tongue, flitting against her pearl furiously as he raced her to climax. She arched her back, pressing into him harder, until suddenly, she was upright, around him again, and Gajeel slipped a single finger up into her depths. Crumbling around him, Levy fell over the edge of her orgasm. She held onto her husband clumsily as he kissed and pawed at her skin, her cries of pleasure spurring him on. They toppled to the floor, tangled together in a mass of mad kisses. Mind still fuzzy from her high, all she could do was return each one with as much passion as he gave. Gajeel broke for breath, panting as he kneeled over her.

“Let me repay you for your teasing tonight,” he crooned. Face flushed, Levy moaned her acceptance. She was more than ready to be on the receiving end of teasing touches now. “Or,” he mused, “maybe I’ll arrest you instead—for being too damn sexy.” Blindly grasping around, he pulled one of her tights that had been discarded on the couch and used it to lightly tie Levy’s hands above her head. Gajeel leaned back on his heels to admire his work. “You ready for the maximum sentence?” he teased, lining his cock up to enter her. Then, Levy giggled. She appreciated a cheesy pun too much and couldn’t help her response. Gajeel’s eyes turned to steel and passion, and he traced a finger from her clit all the way up to her hair. Leaning down, he hovered close to her neck, whispering, “Oh, Miss McGarden, you’re gonna regret that giggle.”

He entered her slowly, swiping at her pearl as her walls pulled him in. At last, they could truly feel each other. Both had longed for this moment all night, and they sighed as one. Levy relaxed around him, allowing him to slide further in. Heat built instantaneously. Throwing all his need and love into a kiss, Gajeel locked their lips together. He held Levy's hands in place above her head and began to thrust. 

This was Gajeel’s favorite view. He could watch her face as he moved in and out of her, leading her to a giant crest. He could see the sweat running down her chest and the jiggle of her breasts each time he entered her. Every bite of her lip as she held back a gasp or a moan made him want her more. Gajeel kissed her neck, moving faster as waves of pleasure rolled through them both. Then Levy began to moan; softly at first, but as he thrust harder she grew louder. Smiling ear to ear, Gajeel pressed on. His name was on her lips, and he intended to keep it there. She arched up, begging him for more with her body, and he knew Levy was close. However, she’d teased him all night, and he wasn’t done teasing her just yet.

“Not giggling anymore are you, miss?” he crooned, slowing his pace and giving her a chance to catch her breath.

“Please—don’t stop,” Levy gasped as she fought to keep moving.

“Don’t know if I should do that, Lev. Yer serving a long sentence already, or have you committed another count of being too sexy?”

She slipped her bound wrists around his neck.

“I have.”

Levy started to thrust on her own, wrapping her legs around him, trying to find the rhythm she craved. Gajeel felt her walls flutter against him and knew she was ready.

“It appears you have, and I’m gonna arrest you right this time.” Quickly slipping out of her core, Gajeel flipped her over so she was facing away from him. He pinned her hands, still tied with sparkling tights and slowly entered her. Weight pressed them forward just a hair, and he began to thrust once more.

Gajeel didn’t hold back this time as he laid into her. Levy shuddered under him as he gave her what she craved. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and Levy skirted the line between moans and screams of pleasure. Feeling her rise and fall, Gajeel drove them both full speed towards their climax. Words caught in Levy’s throat as she whimpered beneath him, needing release, and a few seconds later she had it. She spasmed as she rode out her high, clenching and relaxing so wildly Gajeel worried for a second he’d gone too far. The proceeding moan and smile over her shoulder eased his concern. Slowing, Gajeel fumbled for a pillow on the couch and tossed it to Levy to muffle a little of her vocal appreciation. They didn’t need to alert the neighbors—again. 

He tilted them lower, breathing heavily as he worked up their pace again. Wetness coated his cock as it slid in and out of her with ease. Every thrust jiggled Levy’s ass, and Gajeel savored his extraordinary view. Another pang of heat quickly built deep in her core. With an arched back and forearms pressed against the floor, Levy’s entire body shook as he moved against her. The faster Gajeel went, the more Levy came to realize that she didn’t have a scrape of carpet burn. She chuckled to herself, admiring how soft it was. 

A distant memory drifted to her mind of a lazy Saturday afternoon shopping for carpet. Gajeel had been adamant in telling her it would be worth it to pay a little extra for nice, soft carpet. At the time, Levy hadn’t understood why he’d been so intent on what seemed to be an inconsequential decision. This was why. Love welled within her as she recognized how much he cared for her comfort. He’d known that they’d end up together, fucking on the floor, and he’d prepared for when they did. Smiling, Levy decided she’d be sure to thank him for his wonderful call on the carpet when they were done. Maybe he’d find himself tangled on the floor with her again sooner rather than later. 

Nearing his climax, Gajeel felt the telltale flutters indicating Levy was close to her own too. He wanted to get her there, feel her body convulse around him as she enjoyed what only he could give her. Reaching around her chest, he lifted Levy up as he tilted back, angling her hips above his own until he was able to slide even further in. Gajeel rested on his heels, holding his wife in his lap; her back, trickling with sweat, pressed into his chest. Her ass bouncing against his groin drove Gajeel wild, and he let loose a guttural moan. Levy was on the edge of ecstasy, he was too, and with a final flick of her clit he felt the intense throbbing through her body and surged into her, falling over the edge.

Gajeel’s orgasm shook them both as they gasped for air, crumpling around each other in exhaustion. He slipped out of her core, and they slowly relaxed, curling together into a ball as their hearts beat as one. Kissing the base of her neck, Gajeel broke their embrace. Levy’s bound wrists caught his attention, and he untied her, staring deep into her eyes.

“You look beautiful, Levy.” 

She gazed back, admiring every inch of her incredible husband.

“So do you. Happy birthday, Gajeel.”

He placed a gentle kiss on Levy’s lips and helped them both to stand. Holding her close, Gajeel ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, “I gotta get some water. That was quite the workout.”

Levy nodded, and he stumbled into the kitchen. Cool water soothed Gajeel’s fatigue. When he returned to the living room, he was surprised to find that Levy was gone. Searching, he found a trail of discarded clothes leading to the bedroom with a sparkling fishnet tight draped over the handle. For the second time that night his wife surprised him. Levy sat kneeling on the bed, wearing his council uniform—unbuttoned. She stretched out a single finger and beckoned him over. Gajeel’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Your hand at the end there—got me a little too excited, dear. How about you eat this, then me?” She offered him an iron cupcake. “Your birthday isn’t over yet.”

He licked his lips and downed the cupcake in a single bite. Energy flooded into his body.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for—councilwoman?”

Levy nodded, teasing him with the open jacket that just barely hung onto her breasts.

“Now, Gajeel, it's my turn to arrest you,” she teased, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and clipping his wrist to the bed. “Hope that’s comfortable enough for you.” Gajeel laughed heartily and grabbed Levy with his free arm, pulling her close. They tangled together in a deep kiss.

“The best comfortable is when yer against me, Shrimp.”

Levy’s hand trailed over his cock, stroking him as she watched his face yield to pleasure. Sweat dripped down his brow and his chest heaved. Gajeel’s body gave into her touch. “I said, Mr. Redfox, you're under arrest now.”


End file.
